Fungi Imperfecti
by Narcisse
Summary: 32e défi du Poney Fringant : "un champignon et trois Hobbits". Le soleil est ardent, brûlant, et le chemin si long pour accomplir cette quête...


**Notes :** 32e défi du Poney Fringant : « Un champignon et trois Hobbits ». Ah, vraiment ? Mais oui, mais oui, vous allez voir.

Défi écrit aux alentours de trois heures du matin dans un aéroport de Londres, corrigé depuis alors que je suis malade et fiévreuse. Ceci expliquera peut-être cela ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Fungi Imperfecti<span>**

o o o o o_  
><em>

_Il releva la tête._

_Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel d'un bleu éclatant ; sa chaleur enveloppante était brûlante, étouffante. Devant lui s'étendait un vaste paysage vallonné, coloré de nuances d'orange teintées de rouge._

_La route semblait encore longue, si longue !_

_S'armant de courage et de patience, il continua son chemin. Focalisant toutes les fibres de son être sur sa lente marche, il avançait, inexorablement. Sous ses pas, le sol caressé par les rayons ardents de l'astre solaire était étonnamment meuble. L'horizon, au loin, était immuable et tristement vide dans ce décor désertique._

_Combien de temps restait-il donc, avant que sa quête ultime n'aboutisse ?_

_Il ne pouvait faiblir. La chaleur harassante ne devait point lui arracher son opiniâtre pugnacité. De vert et de blanc vêtu, son habit se détachait curieusement au milieu des collines si vivement peintes. Il les gravissait, les dévalait, les parcourait, les abattait, d'un rythme égal, avec une douce monotonie. Il avait le sentiment de vagabonder depuis des jours._

_Mais l'horizon restait farouchement dépouillé. Nulle trace de l'objet de ses recherches._

_Où diable se trouvaient les Autres ?_

« Fichtre ! Regarde ça, Deoran ! Il faut faire quelque chose ! »

_Il s'arrêta soudainement, interdit. La voix semblait avoir surgi de nulle part. Avec une vive méfiance, il scruta le paysage autour de lui ; mais aucune présence ne paraissait l'altérer. D'un pas vigoureux, presque impertinent, il reprit son pénible cheminement de plus belle._

_Rien ni personne ne l'empêcherait jamais d'accomplir ce pourquoi il se trouvait sur cette terre._

« Quoi donc ? On ne peut rien faire, il y en a partout ! »

_Cette fois-ci, les étranges paroles immatérielles ne le perturbèrent pas ; quelque chose, au loin, avait attiré son attention. Il allongea encore son allure, autant qu'il le put, frétillant d'une impatience fiévreuse. Alors, il les vit apparaître, parés des mêmes couleurs, sur les deux fronts opposés au sien ; les Autres ! Ils étaient enfin là !_

_Il se retourna pour observer avec fierté le fruit de son dur labeur ; derrière lui, les collines jadis teintées de rouge orangé étaient désormais recouvertes d'un tapis verdâtre strié de blanc, duveteux et mousseux._

« Rien à faire, la récolte est fichue. Maman va nous foudroyer. »

_Ils avaient accompli leur tâche avec honneur et panache._

Une porte claqua au loin, faisant sursauter les deux jeunes Hobbits. Ils se lancèrent un regard de connivence, quelque peu anxieux, et se ruèrent d'un même élan vers les pâturages avoisinants, fuyant l'objet de la discorde prochaine.

Sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, abandonné à la chaleur impitoyable du soleil estival, reposait un lourd panier de pêches, que l'innocente sottise d'une inconséquence enfantine avait laissé à la merci de coriaces moisissures colonisatrices.

L'huis de la cuisine s'ouvrit, laissant place à la maîtresse de maison, vêtue d'un coquet tablier bleu, qui considéra alors avec une sainte horreur les fruits agonisants sous l'assaut des mycètes saprophytes.

Sa colère n'eut d'égale que la puissance de ses vocalises.

« Deoran ! Ageran ! Petits garnements ! hurla-t-elle à l'adresse de ses deux rejetons. Je vous ai pourtant répété cent fois d'aller ranger les pêches dans le cellier. Les voilà toutes perdues ! Qui donc ira en cueillir de nouvelles ? »

Mais les deux sujets de son courroux étaient déjà loin, courant éperdument au milieu des hautes herbes.

* * *

><p>Mon Dieu. Jamais, au grand jamais, je n'aurais imaginé décrire un jour les états d'âme d'une moisissure.<p>

Et nous avons donc bien trois Hobbits, et un champignon – certes, pas tout à fait celui auquel on s'attendait. Et encore, estimez-vous heureux, j'avais envisagé l'espace d'une seconde l'hypothèse d'une mycose poilue de pied de Hobbit, mais j'ai eu pitié de l'éventuelle sensibilité et de la santé mentale de mes lecteurs.

**La minute culturelle :** _Fungi imperfecti_, soit « champignon imparfait » (ou encore _Deuteromycota_), car les moisissures, entre autres (en l'espèce, de type _aspergillus_ si je ne m'abuse), se reproduisent de manière asexuée.

Fascinant, n'est-ce pas ?


End file.
